


Harley's New Life

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Cute Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: *So I threw a pie at Mista J after Batman moved a few minutes ago. Mista J didn't have to fire me* Harley thought.





	Harley's New Life

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Harley frowned as she walked by many buildings. *So I threw a pie at Mista J after Batman moved a few minutes ago. Mista J didn't have to fire me* she thought. Harley remembered the Joker scowling at her prior to Batman abandoning her. He was her new enemy instead of Batman. Her shoulders slumped.

Harley saw a manhole prior to a sad smile. *My new home. I belong in the sewer now* she thought. She tried to lift the sewer lid and winced. After moving the manhole to one side, she leaned forward and flailed. Her eyes widened. She fell and found herself in nasty water. 

''YUCK!'' Harley's expression was one of disgust before she stood. She got out of the water and wandered. Harley paused the minute a man appeared with two alligators. She began to blink. She tilted her head to one side. 

''Trespasser!'' the man said to Harley as he scowled. 

Harley blinked twice. Confusion filled her eyes. ''I'm Harley,'' she said.

The man's eye widened. He rolled it during another scowl. 

Harley focused on the man's cape with a pirate-like outfit. She also saw one dark half of his glasses. A smile formed before she approached him. ''Are you a pirate?'' she asked. 

''The Sewer King.'' 

''YUCK!'' Another frown materialized on Harley's face. Her eyes widened again before another smile appeared. ''PUDDIN'!'' 

The Sewer King sputtered and shook at the same time. His eyes became wide the minute Harley took his glasses and wore them for a few seconds. He scowled again even after his glasses were returned. He began to glance at the alligators. The Sewer King pointed at Harley. ''DEVOUR HER, MY PETS!'' he shouted.

The Sewer King smiled after the alligators approached Harley. He watched as her smile remained.

''MY NEW PETS! THE ALLIGATORS ARE SO CUTE!'' Harley shrieked. She viewed the alligators' eyes widening prior to them turning and abandoning the shocked Sewer King. She continued to smile after the Sewer King trembled with rage again. Harley focused on him. ''I'm going to enjoy my new life.''

''I'm going to end your life!'' the Sewer King said. 

Harley glanced at all surroundings before the Sewer King ran to her. She stepped to one side and saw him after he fell. Harley gasped. ''PUDDIN'!'' She ran to the Sewer King and held him. Harley kissed his face repeatedly as he struggled. 

After running out of Harley's arms, the Sewer King saw a ladder. He used it to get out of the sewer. The Sewer King saw the sun with the blue sky. The sun caused him to wince. Tears ran down the Sewer King's face. He used his cape to shield his eyes. 

*I have to return to the sewer this instant* the Sewer King thought before he turned. He heard Harley's voice.

''PUUUDDIIIIN'!''

The Sewer King's eyes widened again. After turning and facing the sun, he winced another time. The Sewer King smiled as extra tears ran down his face. 

 

THE END


End file.
